Internet really connects people
by Lauren Malfoy Potter
Summary: Harry et Draco ont un devoir a faire pour leur cours d'etudes des moldus. Ils doivent apprendre a se servir d'internet!Pourquoi semble t'il exister un livre qui s'appelle Harry Potter et la chambre de secrets? et quelles decouvertes les attendent


Internet

Internet

Ce matin la Draco se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête qu'il ait eu depuis bien longtemps. En fait, depuis qu'il avait refusé de prendre la marque des ténèbres et avait ainsi provoqué la colère de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco comprit tout de suite que cette journée ne pouvait que mal se passer. Il avait fait un rêve cette nuit et bien que ce rêve lui ait alors paru très agréable, Draco ne pouvait accepter un tel état des choses. Potter qui le rendait misérable pendant toutes ses journées, avait commis l'irréparable en envahissant ses rêves. Draco refusait de se sentir responsable du fait que Potter finisse toujours dans une position compromettante et Draco, même si cela le perturbait faisait semblant que tout était normal et qu'il n'avait pas de rêves indécents de son pire ennemi gémissant sous lui, leurs deux corps collés dans une étreinte aussi tendre qu'enflammée.

Draco se regarda dans la glace qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre de préfet en chef. Bien que pour un œil amateur Draco ait toujours cet air d'indifférence et cette apparente supériorité, lui voyait se refléter sur son visage tous les changements de l'année passée. Ayant atteint ses dix sept ans, son père avait voulu qu'il prenne la marque des ténèbres en signe d'allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres .Draco avait alors refusé et s'en était suivi la pire dispute qu'il ait jamais eu avec son père. Depuis qu'il était de retour à Hogwarts il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son père. Il espérait que cela puisse continuer. Depuis longtemps il savait qu'il ne prendrait jamais la marque. Non pas qu'il n'adhère pas aux idées du seigneur des ténèbres mais plutôt parce qu' « un Malfoy ne s'agenouille devant personne » et même si son père semblait l'avoir oublié il restait fidele a cette opinion. Il y avait également eu l'évènement Potter : depuis peu Draco trouvait cela particulièrement difficile de rester distant du Survivant et semblait éprouver l'étrange besoin de le toucher le plus souvent possible. Si on le lui avait demandé Draco aurait violemment nié mais il en était venu à être attiré par le Gryffondor.

Ces changements avaient affecté son apparence et le Serpentard déjà mince de nature avait perdu plusieurs kilos suite à ces évènements le rendant encore plus séduisant car il paraissait ainsi légèrement plus vieux. Ses yeux gris n'affichaient plu aussi souvent le mépris comme seul expression et il était de l'avis général que Draco Malfoy avait beaucoup gagné à s'opposer a son père.

Le prince de Serpentard enfila sa cape et prit son sac, se dirigeant directement vers la salle d'étude des moldus, une classe en option commencée en début d'année. La classe était fréquentée seulement par six élèves et Draco était bien entendu le seul de Serpentard. Il avait d'abord pris cette option dans le but unique de rendre son père fou de rage mais il s'était vite trouvé une passion pour cette matière et il anticipait toujours le prochain cours ne sachant jamais ce qui l'attendait. Le fait que Potter soit également dans la classe, et sans la compagnie de Granger et Weasley n'avait fait que renforcer en lui l'intérêt pour l'étude des moldus.

Draco entra dans la classe en avance afin de préparer ses affaires et s'installa à sa place habituelle au premier rang. Les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle suivis par le professeur dix minutes plus tard et tous s'installèrent à un bureau différent, Potter allant s'asseoir au fond de la classe. La leçon commença sans grand évènement et tout le monde écoutait tandis que le professeur Vector leur faisait un long exposé sur les moyens de communication modernes et les exemples qui pouvaient en être tirés pour une utilisation dans le monde magique. Il s'interrompit a un moment dans son cours et annonça aux élèves : « aujourd'hui est le dernier cours avant les vacances de Noel, aussi j'aimerais vous donner un projet divertissant à me rendre pour une semaine après la rentrée. Pour cela j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez par deux », a ces mots les deux élèves de Poufsouffle allèrent s'installer a une table tandis que les deux grosses têtes de Serdaigle se rapprochèrent comparant leurs notes sur le sujet des qu'ils furent assis. Draco entendit Potter pousser un soupir en réalisant qu'ils devraient travailler ensemble. Harry prit finalement ses affaires et vint s'asseoir au premier rang a la droite de Draco. Le professeur reprit « J'aimerais que vous étudiiez un moyen d'adapter internet a la communication entre sorciers, vous devrez me rendre un parchemin pour deux ou vous me montrerez ce qui pourrait selon vous être utile a la communauté sorcière dans cette invention moldue. Afin que cette recherche ne reste pas purement théorique, Hogwarts va mettre a votre disposition un ordinateur portable par groupe ce qui vous permettra a tous de vous familiariser avec ce que les moldus considèrent comme la plus grande invention du vingtième siècle. Je veux que ce travail soit réellement un travail de groupe et l'ordinateur ne devrai être utilise au cours de cette recherche que si les deux membres du groupe sont présents » Sur ce le cours reprit même si les élèves ne paraissaient plus aussi attentifs. A la sortie Draco interpela Potter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir

« Potter, tu restes a Hogwarts pendant les vacances n'est ce pas »

-Qu'est ce que ca peut bien ta faire Malfoy, répondit celui-ci aussi sec.

-As-tu déjà oublié que nous avions un devoir à faire en commun ? répondit Draco essayant désespérément d'être aimable en face de Potter qui faisait tout pour le faire sortir de ses gonds

-Je ne pensais juste pas que cela t'intéresserait. Oui je reste au château.

-Et bien ca m'intéresse et je reste aussi. Que dirais tu qu'on se retrouve pour travailler le samedi soir après que tout le monde soit partit ? Il faudra bien sur trouver une salle convenable.

-Un samedi soir en ta compagnie n'est pas exactement ma conception idéale de ma première soirée de vacances mais mieux vaut s'en débarrasser au plus vite, répondit Harry, je connais la salle idéale, retrouve moi vers huit heures aux escaliers du troisième étage, je viendrais te chercher.

Sur ce, Harry tourna le dos a Draco et partit dans la direction de la tour de Gryffondor laissant Draco seul dans le couloir sombre.

Samedi arriva beaucoup trop vite au gout de Harry et c'est avec une tristesse male dissimulée qu'il accompagna ses deux meilleurs amis jusqu'aux limites d'Hogwarts. Ron lui avait proposé de venir passer Noel au Bureau mais depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient officiellement ensembles, Harry se trouvait souvent mal à l'aise en compagnie de ses amis, ayant la désagréable impression de tenir la chandelle. De plus il ne tenait pas à passer du temps avec Ginny, Harry avait en effet développé une véritable peur de la sœur de Ron depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Souvent cela perturbait Harry car il se sentait de plus en plus distant de cette famille qui était pourtant devenue la sienne par procuration depuis le début de ses études à Hogwarts. C'est donc pour cela que Harry avait réussi à convaincre Ron qu'il serait très bien au château pour les vacances et que Ron ne devait pas penser à lui mais plutôt profiter de son intellectuelle de petite amie.

Après leur départ, Harry erra un moment dans les corridors ne sachant pas quoi faire puis il alla faire un tour aux cuisines afin de ne pas avoir à affronter Malfoy le ventre vide. Il avait remarqué qu'un estomac vide était sujet à des sauts périlleux au moindre mouvement de Draco et cela n'était juste pas acceptable. La seule chose que le Gryffondor se sente autorisé à ressentir pour lui était de la haine et les papillons dans l'estomac a chaque fois qu'il apercevait Draco commençaient à l'énerver. Il fallait absolument qu'il commence par arrêter de l'appeler Draco.

Harry remonta au dortoir ne sachant pas quoi faire et s'affala sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Cette obsession avec Malfoy avait pris une tournure tout à fait incontrôlable dernièrement et le survivant ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il fit donc un bref résumé de la situation : Il était attiré par Draco. Il détestait le con prétentieux que ce dernier pouvait être. Il ne se sentait pas gay. Il était cependant attiré par un homme. Et Harry savait dans le fond que ce n'était pas juste physique. Il avait rendez vous dans une heure avec l'objet de ses désirs et devrait prétendre haïr chaque instant de cette rencontre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie simple ? Souvent il aurait souhaité que la mission de tuer Voldemort ait été confiée a quelqu'un d'autre et que lui Harry soit libre d'avoir une petite vie pépère ou il aurait même pu tomber amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur ami et alors lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny auraient formé un quatuor inséparable. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté cette vie. Il avait un besoin de challenge et il adorait relever les défis, c'était donc tout naturel qu'il soit tombé sous le charme du prince des Serpentards. Ca n'en restait pas moins tout à fait bizarre.

Harry resta planté une demi heure devant son armoire à se demander ce qu'il allait mettre et se décida finalement pour une chemise noire toute simple et un jean. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air d'avoir consacré du temps a la préparation de ce rendez vous. A huit heures moins dix, Harry prit l'ordinateur, et fourra sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte du maraudeur dans son sac de classe puis descendit pour rejoindre Draco. Il retrouva celui-ci à l'endroit prévu mais Draco lui lança un regard noir « Tu as dix minutes de retard Potter ». Harry décida d'ignorer le Serpentard et partit sans se retourner dans un couloir ou Draco n'avait pratiquement jamais mis les pieds. Puis Potter s'arrêta devant un mur vide et Draco cru qu'il s'était perdu. Harry commença alors a faire les cent pas et Draco était en train de demander au Ciel ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de passer la soirée avec Potter. Draco qui s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque désobligeante au Gryffondor dut ravaler rapidement sa salive lorsqu'une porte apparut la ou l'instant précédent il n'y avait qu'un pan de mur.

Harry poussa la porte et lança un regard latéral à la pièce. Un feu brulait dans la cheminée et tout près de celle-ci se trouvait une table avec une chaise en face du feu. La pièce avait une fenêtre sans doute artificielle comme celles du ministère et donnait l'impression qu'il neigeait dehors. Harry remarqua alors deux fauteuils installés face à face et se dit que si un jour Malfoy et lui avaient suffisamment confiance l'un en l'autre pour se faire des confidences ils s'installeraient probablement ainsi. Draco était resté en arrière et observait la pièce. « Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres de tours comme ca ? » demanda t'il.

-Des tonnes, répondit Harry, et si tu es bien sage peut être que je te les montrerais, ajouta t'il d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est quoi cette salle alors ?

-La salle sur demande répondit Harry comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Au risque de passer pour un ignorant, mais pourrais-tu élaborer ta réponse Potter ?

-La salle sur demande est une pièce secrète du château. Elle change en fonction des besoins de la personne qui cherche à y rentrer. Pour indiquer a la salle ce que tu veux, il suffit de repasser trois fois devant le mur que tu as vu en énonçant précisément ce pourquoi tu as besoin de la salle.

Draco devint alors pensif et alla s'asseoir a la table sur la seule chaise que la salle avait fournie pendant que Harry, non Potter branchait l'ordinateur a une des prises qu'il avait pris soin de demander a la salle. Lorsque Potter releva la tête il sembla quelque peu énervé que Draco ait pris la chaise et sembla sur le point de l'insulter mais il se ravisa et demanda a Malfoy d'allumer l'ordinateur ce qui lui valut un regard interrogatif de la part du Serpentard qui n'avait jamais utilisé la technologie moldue.

-C'est pas si dur, tu appuies sur le bouton en haut à gauche du clavier.

Draco observa un moment ledit clavier puis trouva le bouton dont Harry parlait et appuya. Aussitôt l'ordinateur s'alluma et bien que Draco soit très surpris lorsqu'il vit défiler le mot Welcome sur l'écran il cacha sa surprise car un Malfoy ne doit jamais se laisser aller a une expression pouvant montrer l'admiration ou l'étonnement (règle 126 du code des Malfoy).

Harry s'était positionné derrière Malfoy pour être face a l'écran mais les nombreuses questions que le blond ne cessait de poser forçaient Harry a se pencher vers l'avant pour montrer a Draco ce qu'il devait faire le forçant a se rapprocher dangereusement de la nuque du blond et Harry se noyait alors dans son odeur sensuelle et les papillons dans son estomac revenaient plus fort qu'avant.

Pendant ce temps Draco passionné par la machine restait tout à fait inconscient du brun penché sur son épaule et que son odeur troublait tant. Il se trouvait sur une salle de chat et avait commencé à parler à une jeune moldue avant que celle-ci ne soit apeurée quand Draco lui avait demandé ce qu'était un téléphone. A ce moment Harry avait repris les choses en main et lui avait dit d'utiliser Google pour chercher ce qu'il voulait pendant que lui passait commande aux elfes de maison pour un repas tardif.

Dobby arriva des qu'Harry l'eut appelé et pendant qu'il commandait des sandwichs il entendit un cri de surprise venu de derrière lui, la ou Draco se familiarisait avec l'ordinateur. Finissant sa commande rapidement il retourna ensuite auprès du blond et comprit sa surprise lorsqu'il vit sur un site de vente _Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets_ Ni Harry ni Draco ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux : leurs cinq premières années a Hogwarts étaient retranscrites dans cinq livres centrés sur les aventures du Golden Trio des Gryffondors. Draco éclata alors soudainement de rire et Harry crut brièvement que celui-ci avait perdu les pédales. Mais le Serpentard expliqua rapidement la raison de son fou rire

-« J'ai toujours su que tu aimais jouer au héros Potter mais de la a écrire des livres sur ta vie et à les faire publier dans le monde moldu je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort. »

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est moi qui ai fait ca ? C'est vrai je tiens tellement a ma notoriété que je me fais passer pour un personnage de fiction moldu. Il n'y a qu'un malade pour faire ca sans me demander mon avis ! Je parie que c'est Skeeter ! Il n'y a qu'elle pour être assez tordue pour faire ca !

Ils déterminèrent très vite et d'un commun accord que J.K Rowling était forcement un nom de code et tombèrent également d'accord sur le fait qu'ils auraient du toucher des droits sur la publication de leur vie. Ils continuèrent ensuite leurs recherches et découvrirent qu'en plus de livres il existait également des films retraçant leur vie. Après avoir regardé la bande annonce d'_Harry Potter et la coupe de feu_ tous deux restèrent choqués de voir leur vie interprétée à l'écran par des moldus.

-Ce gamin ne me ressemble pas du tout ! S'exclama Draco ou est toute la classe et l'élégance Malfoyenne. Et ses cheveux, Tu as vu ses cheveux ! Des baguettes peroxydées avec tellement de gel qu'il pourrait y avoir un ouragan et ca ne les décoifferait même pas. Je n'ai pas ces cheveux horribles à la Snape !! Mes cheveux sont lisses et soyeux et. . .

C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour éclater de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Draco. « C'est pas possible d'être aussi efféminé ! Je crois bien que même Ginny n'accorde pas autant d'importance que toi à ses cheveux ! » Et son rire reprit de plus belle.

-Cela s'appelle prendre soin de soi même mais je prêche dans le désert avec toi il n'y a qu'a voir la masse informe qui te sert de chevelure pour comprendre !

-Draco tu es sur que tu ne joues pas pour l'autre équipe ?

-C'est Draco maintenant ? Et si je comprends bien ce qu'il faut comprendre de tes insinuations je te répondrai simplement que nous jouons dans la même équipe toi et moi.

Cela laissa Harry perplexe et Draco dut cacher un sourire en voyant l'expression du brun qui semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Draco reprit donc son exploration d'internet et se retrouva sur un site appelé fanfiction point net. Il alla dans la rubrique _Harry Potter_ et poussa un cri de dégoût lorsqu'il lut le résumé de la première fanfic et particulièrement ce qu'il était censé faire avec le professeur Snape lors de ses leçons particulières de potion. Au son du cri Harry avait réapparu et il regarda intrigué l'écran avant de pousser lui aussi un cri de dégoût en voyant ce que l'esprit mal tourné d'un auteur pouvait faire faire a Draco et au professeur Snape. Draco alla alors dans characters et choisit son propre nom en laissant l'autre personnage vide. S'affichèrent alors des dizaines de fanfic avec des histoires toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres ou il était successivement un vampire, un loup garou, une velane et ou il était éperdu d'amour pour Pansy(Berk), Blaise (pas mal), Weaslette (il fallait qu'il supprime ces images de sa tête), Granger (des fous ces auteurs) ou encore Potter (sans commentaire). Ce qui le surprit encore plus fut que le couple fictif qu'il formait avec Potter semblait le plus populaire, ce qui se confirma lorsque a la place de son nom il rentra celui de Potter dans la boite violette. Draco battait a plate couture Weaslette, Granger, Chang, Lovegood (des fous ces auteurs) et même Weasmoche (la simple idée de Potter et Weasmoche ensemble engagés dans des activités . . . inappropriées pour des meilleurs amis lui donna une profonde envie de vomir. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie.)

Potter était de nouveau incliné par dessue son épaule et cette fois Draco sentit son souffle le long de son cou ce qui le fit frissonner. Harry fixait l'écran et il semblait une fois encore perdu dans ses pensées. Draco toussa nerveusement et Potter sembla surpris de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul. Son regard se fixa encore mais cette fois ci sur les yeux de Draco qui semblait excessivement gêné de cette découverte si les toussotements et la manière de se tortiller sur sa chaise pouvaient être une quelconque indication. Draco remarqua enfin le regard insistant posé sur lui et fixa son regard dans celui d'Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues sans parler à tenter de percer à jour les secrets de l'autre. Il y avait une intensité dans leurs regards qui leur donnait une sensation de chaleur et qui accompagnait chacune de leurs rencontres.

Dobby réapparut avec les sandwichs et le moment fut rompu. Draco alla s'asseoir dans l'un des grands fauteuils et Harry l'imita, s'asseyant en face de lui. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux qui n'osaient a présent plus se regarder après l'intensité du moment. Draco brisa le silence

« C'est pour le moins intéressant de découvrir internet. Je n'aurais jamais pensé y trouver ca, et même si c'est très perturbant c'est certainement un outil très utile. »

-Tu te fous de moi ou tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Harry qui ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude suspicieusement normale du Serpentard.

- Non je ne me fous pas de toi. Ca me passionne vraiment de voir comment les moldus survivent sans magie. Je sais que j'en serais incapable. Et puis ca me permet de revenir sur mes préjugés.

Harry eut l'air surpris de l'aveu du blond. Draco continua de plus belle

-Je me rends compte que tout ce que je suis supposé détester me fascine et que je suis incapable de suivre la ligne du parti et d'être le pion bien sage que tout le monde voudrait que je sois. Je ne serais jamais le digne héritier des Malfoy en charge de se marier, d'avoir un héritier male et de gérer la fortune. Tout cela me fait profondément chier !

-T'inquiètes Malfoy, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Tout le monde attend de moi que je sois le parfait petit Gryffondor courageux qui se jette dans la gueule du loup sans peur alors que je suis mort de trouille et que je songe sérieusement a me barrer en courant. Je ne mérite pas d'être a Gryffondor

-Toi pas un Gryffondor ! Laisse moi rire il n'y a pas plus Gryffondor que toi

-C'est pour ca que j'aurais du être a Serpentard, le coupa Harry en mettant une main sur sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer a son meilleur ennemi.

-Non ! Je te crois pas ! Harry Potter a Serpentard ! La tête qu'aurait faite Dumbledore ! Sur ce Draco éclata de rire.

-Oui Serpentard, et tu as eu ton rôle à jouer Malfoy. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré et trouvé con je n'aurais pas demandé au chapeau de ne pas me mettre à Serpentard.

Cet aveu ferma le clapet à Draco qui en restait abasourdi. Potter aurait du être à Serpentard si Draco n'avait pas fait sa diva le premier jour de cours

-J'ai toujours tenu une place importante dans ta vie. Déclara Draco moqueur

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tu as déterminé ma vie depuis ce jour la et ca continue aujourd'hui. Même si ce n'est plus tout a fait de la même façon. Ajouta Harry en évitant soigneusement le regard argenté qui le fixait.

-Ca veut dire quoi ca ? Demanda Draco incrédule et n'osant imaginer ce que ca pouvait vouloir dire

-Tu veux que je te l'épelle ? Harry releva les yeux et intercepta le regard de Draco. Tu m'as toujours rendu la vie infernale. Avant je te détestais, maintenant c'est . . . différent, finit il piteusement.

Draco resta immobile la bouche ouverte pendant ce qui sembla a Harry être plusieurs minutes. Puis il toussota.

« Je savais pas que tu étais gay »

-A vrai dire moi non plus. Même si je suppose que le dégoût que j'ai pour Ginny aurait pu me mettre sur la voie … Harry Potter ne fait rien comme tout le monde. Déclara Harry en essayant de regagner un minimum de dignité

-Draco Malfoy non plus. Harry le regarda comme si il n'osait pas interpréter cette phrase.

-Tu veux dire. . .

-Oui je veux dire que je suis gay et que j'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser la, maintenant, tout de suite. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de faire le poisson rouge.

Draco n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry ignorant le léger cri de surprise de celui-ci et il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser bref.

-Ca fait un moment que je voulais faire ca, dit il en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux.

-Ne te gènes surtout pas, répondit-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.


End file.
